<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Verboten [Dreamswap Crossover] by RazorBlaze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456940">Verboten [Dreamswap Crossover]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazorBlaze/pseuds/RazorBlaze'>RazorBlaze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamtale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dreamswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Empireverse (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Jade’s Multiverse (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapdream (Undertale), Crossover, M/M, crossover fanfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:35:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazorBlaze/pseuds/RazorBlaze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The second tier of top criminals have all ganged up, to try and start a take down against JR and all other sources of positivity</p><p>Will they be successful? Or is it forbidden for them to interact, due to the constant wars between the many worlds</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Soulbreak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream stood there waiting patiently. He lifted his hand and picked up the long golden chain that trailed along the collar of his shirt. He tilted his head a bit, staring at the bright red jewel placed in the middle of the pendant. It had been so long since he had acknowledged the damn thing. It really was beautiful. So were they... </p><p>"Lord Dream." A call was heard from the entrance. Dream quickly let go of the jewel and attempted to try and act natural. His heart racing from the sudden scare. "Uhm. Yes?" He answered. The individual who entered the room, was no other than the captain of the justice division. Finch. "Ink got Nightmare again, my lord." He finished. Dream had almost forgotten about the whole ordeal with Nightmare. </p><p>I guess the pendant really did distract him from his main missions. "Right. Take him straight to the penitentiary." Dream ordered, using his voice for professionalism. It really did help him sound less awkward with his clients. Finch nodded at this, walking straight out of the door. Looks like there was more work to do. Dream stood up quickly, grabbing his claymore just incase there was any trouble. </p><p>He had recently thought of another possible way to kill Nightmare. Without killing himself. The bond they had, it could be removed. It's a painful process according to all the books he's read. But he was willing to do it to reach his goal. To finally make this work free from constant suffering and negative auras. Dream was convinced this was the right way to go. Break the bond, finish this once and for all.</p><p>Dream left his office and closed the door behind him. Why was his heart pounding every step he took....? Was it because he finally figured it out. The lingering feeling of failure was still there. But he needed to ignore it. He grabbed the door knob. The entrance to the penitentiary. It slid open, allowing the bringer of justice to simply walk through. No confusing technology here. </p><p>He walked through the corridors of the jail, making his way to Nightmare's cell. He was huddled in the corner, feeling sleepy but refusing to close his eyes. It was 11:00 pm anyways. Dream tapped the cell door gently, hoping not to make too loud of a noise. "You have two choices. Come with me, or wait till morning. The machine is already to go." </p><p>Nightmare slowly lifted his head up. He wasn't normally this sleepy, he was an insomniac. Almost never got his full ten hours of sleep. "What machine...?" He asked. Nightmare looked up at the bright figure in front of the cell. Dream sighed as he entered the small secluded area very calmly. "The machine that will finish this. The bond will break, and everything will be finished." Dream explained. </p><p>Nightmare's eye widened after hearing that. He was gonna what..? Break the bond? The only thing keeping him from dying was how Dream could die in the process as well. If the bond was removed, there was nowhere Nightmare could run. Not to mention how painful the process of the breakage is supposed to be. "But D-Dream...you can't..." </p><p>"Yes I can, Night. Don't worry, after this you will have nothing to worry about." The bright one pulled out his hand, reaching for the small one's. What else could he do. Nightmare was now just a wide awake mess, kinda knowing how this would all turn out. Negativity would be eliminated right..? No...that isn't right, and Nightmare knew why. His pet chicken, the one he fed an apple for a joke. </p><p>Negativity still strived in him, so there would still be an amount left. Nightmare would be dying for no reason. Dream had no idea. "Dream please don't do this..." Nightmare didn't want to sound like a damsel in distress, but he wasn't in the mood to act all tough. He just needed to find a way out. Dream rolled his eyes, taking Nightmare's hand forcefully instead. "Don't make this harder than it already is." </p><p>Nightmare was escorted to the room where the big machinery was. There task was just to hold on to this crystal that would break the bond in a couple of painful minutes. "I already hate this." Nightmare spat, getting his last words of anger out before being consumed by utter fear. This was definitely going to hurt. Once they both made it to the seats, the Crystal was in the middle of the table. </p><p>Strapped with a bunch of other confusing gadgets. It didn't sit well with Nightmare or Dream. "Are you ready?" Dream asked, even he was a tad bit nervous. Nightmare frowned, shaking his head. "No. I don't think i'll ever be." He fumed. Dream accepted that answer, and also secretly agreed. "Fair enough." Dream said. Nightmare refused to put his hand on the crystal. No way. </p><p>"Nightmare come on it can't be that bad. Are you actually scared of this thing?" Dream wondered. They both stared at each other with blazing glares. "Maybe I am. What about it. This whole thing is so ridiculous. Destroying negativity? Are you kidding me." Nightmare was not going to just admit failure. No no, he was going to do it with fire, and insult his childhood friend. </p><p>"There is reasoning for everything. I just want this whole world to be happy." Dream let out. He took his hand off the crystal. Guess it was talking time. "Happy..? Dream. This world will never be happy. Negativity is needed so that balance will exist. Without balance the world will fall apart." Nightmare was using his big brain now. </p><p>"But isn't a world filled with positivity a good thing? I don't see how that could be bad." Dream was hoping to win this argument, but he knew Nightmare. Under that shitty personality, he was actually an intellectual person. "They would never learn from their mistakes. Not all people are respectful and kind to others. Some are selfish and fake. They would never be able to realize that." </p><p>Dream nodded at this. Maybe his mind was fooling him. Or was it Nightmare. "So trying to eradicate all negative sources is a bad thing? Oh Nightmare. You really should have told me about this when we were in the penitentiary." Dream spoke again. Sounding like the petty guy he was. Nightmare scoffed at his lack of understanding and took a big inhale. "I thought it was obvious." </p><p>Dream nodded at this. "Riiight. Obvious. So you're calling me dumb." Dream looked down at his so called brother. Nightmare thought about it for second. "No. No I'm not. I'm just explaining stuff to you." Nightmare replied. Was he doing the right thing? "Night. Have you seen what they've done to us out there? The way they disrespect both of us." The topic suddenly changed. </p><p>So did Dream's expression. Uh oh. Nightmare did a small gulp. "Yeah. What about it." He answered. Dream breathed in slowly. "I don't get it. Do I want things I can't have?" This whole topic. It was familiar. "Maybe." Nightmare answered. "Great, just great." Dream tried to reflect on this situation. Was he being the unreasonable one, or was he just trying to speak his mind. Most likely both.</p><p>Nightmare wasn't so afraid anymore. He stared at the crystal willingly. "I'll do it. But you need to promise me you'll do it quick. The part after this." Nightmare said. He was addressing the killing part. Dream nodded. "I'm not a fan of slow deaths. So that rule is already in place." Dream wasn't even sure if he would carry out the plan. He placed his finger on one side of the crystal. </p><p>And so did Nightmare. The machine then started to light up, turning on. Both of their feelings concentrated on staying calm as the process began.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Blackout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was indeed painful. They both tempted themselves not to scream, but to suffer in silence instead. </p><p>Many minutes pass, the process was taking forever. Suddenly, the lights are shut off. Every single light in JR shut off. Even the machine. Was there a power outage? This was not the right time. Dream's wings and eyes glowed a bright yellow color. He looked very pretty in the dark. "Nightmare...?" He slowly approached the other. </p><p>They were both very weak. The machine had stopped in the middle of the process. Nightmare could barely keep his head up. "Yeah...?" He replied. Dream looked around the room. There was two of everything. "I'm quite dizzy and can't see much. I'll try and get the lights back on." He spoke. Ink and Finch were outside the room where Nightmare and Dream were. </p><p>They both entered. Only seeing Dream because of the bright light he always emitted. "Boss!" Ink headed over to Dream immediately. Seeing Nightmare sitting there across from him, putting his head down. "Shhhh. Why did the lights shut off." Dream asked. Ink had no idea, neither did Finch. "Maybe the crystal emitted too to much power? I'm not sure." Ink got a bad feeling about the outage. </p><p>It didn't seem like it was an accident. Maybe someone else had shut off the power. "Check the whole building." Dream instructed. Ink and Finch headed out immediately, going opposite directions to cover more area. The bright one stared at his brother once again. Wait a minute. Nightmare was not longer on his seat. "Nightmare!" </p><p>There was no reply. Dream tried to get up, but he tripped on his own foot. Collapsing to the floor. Where did he go? Many black figures walked out of the room. A knocked out Nightmare was dragged along with them. "Wait..." Dream tried to regain his consciousness, but failed miserably. The shadow like figures had successfully left the room. Dream breathed heavily, aggressively pressing on the radio. </p><p>"Intruders are in the building..." Dream tried to get more words out. But he couldn't. Ink had listened to the radio. "On it." He replied. Dream coughed harshly, trying to back up on the chair. His legs were failing him. "Come on..." He raged. He wanted to get comfortable before he let himself blackout and sleep. Nothing was giving him justice. He placed himself in front of the chair, leaning on it a bit. There he slept. Blacking out immediately. </p><p>He woke up in a fancy room. Oh shit was he abducted too? No no no wait. This was his room. "The machine really fried my brain didn't it..." Dream sat up on his bed. Ink kicked open the door, rushing towards Dream's side. "Boss! You're awake! Finally!" He yelled. The bright one waved politely at his helpful assistant. "What happened? Were you able to get Nightmare?" He wondered. </p><p>Ink frowned bitterly. "We're weren't able to get him in time." He admitted. Of course. Dream looked down, thinking on what to do next. "Oh yeah." Ink realized he forgot something. Dream stared at him with an expression of interest. "What is it?" He asked. Ink headed over to the bedroom door. Opening it once again. Two people stepped in. Two people Dream recognized, stepped in. </p><p>"Morning Darling~" One of them teased. That was it. The clear clarification that it was indeed them. The SwapDream brothers. Phoenix and Moonlight. Dream stood up as quick as lightning. "What are you doing here." Dream yanked Phoenix's long sleeve and pulled him into the corner. "We just came to visit." Moonlight answered. Phoenix nodded at that. Dream shushed the both of them. </p><p>"This isn't a good time." He fumed. Why was there a sudden strong feeling whenever he was greeted by these two. He exhaled, looking directly into Phoenix's soul. "You can't just stop by! There's a huge problem right now. I need to fix it." Dream aggressively spoke out. Phoenix could give less shits about the problems. He just wanted to be there. "Look dear. We just wanted to visit." </p><p>"Is that a bad thing~?" Phoenix walked around the other, caressing the nice soft fluff Dream had on his jacket. "Quit it. Nightmare got kidnapped. And I have no idea where they went." Dream let out. Moonlight looked back immediately. "What?! How the hell did they get away." Moonlight made his way over near Dream, despite Phoenix already being there, poking at the bright one's jacket. </p><p>"We were in the middle of a soulbond breaking process. It toyed with our strength so we couldn't do what we normally could do." Dream explained. Moonlight was not happy to hear this. He went back over to Ink's side, stomping bitterly. "And there goes my excitement. The one person I was excited to see is missing. Absolutely amazing." Moonlight hissed. He put his dark purple hood on in agitation. </p><p>"I'm sure we'll be able to locate them. After all, they might be puny little imbeciles that have zero power." Phoenix acknowledged. Ink stepped in. "Or they have a lot of power. I recognized one of their faces. It looked a lot like someone who escaped the prison a while ago." Ink added on. Dream couldn't even process most of the allegations. One thing popped up into his mind. </p><p>"Error and Cross..." Dream started. Ink got reminded of them and coughed harshly. "Oh yeah they exist. We gotta tell them about Nightmare." Ink replied quickly. "Has there been a truce yet~? Between you both." Phoenix wondered. He took a step back, away from Dream. "Not yet. They're probably looking for him right now. I almost never get Nightmare without his friends." The bright one tried his best not to panic. </p><p>But it's as really hard not to. </p><p>"Ink, get some of the guards. We need to locate the Meme Squad's hideout."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A New Ally?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nightmare woke up with a cold feeling brushing against his shoulder. He was sleeping in this dark dusty cell. Located in the middle of nowhere. Who was responsible for this? Nightmare cleared his throat, it was almost completely silent. The only noise he could hear was the wet dripping from the rooftop. A small leak was there. </p><p>"How do I..." He tried to get up but his leg was caught in a ball chain. Whoever locked him up here was up to no good, clearly. "Uhh, is there anyone else here? Or did someone just stupidly leave me here..." He muttered the last part, but everything else was said in a casual tone. No response. Just the water dripping continuously. </p><p>"God damn it...how am I supposed to get out of here.." Nightmare tried to use his powers, but there was something blocking it. He really was being a mortal stuck in a jail-cell right now. He stared at the prison bars, examining how far apart they were. Could he possibly big brain this, and slide through the bars? Nightmare smirked menacingly. </p><p>"It's free real estate." He said, dragging the ball chain with him. He was able to fit even when he wasn't the thinnest guy alive. Wow. "HA, what weaklings. Putting the Lord of Nightmares in a fricking wide cage? Foolish." He played along, walking across the hallways of the area. It seemed to be almost empty. One cage wasn't however, there was someone else sleeping there. </p><p>"Hey..!" Nightmare yelled with a whispery tone. It was enough to wake the other up. The other guy surged up, taking out his dagger immediately. "Woah there! I'm a good guy!" Nightmare never thought he'd say that. But this was a pretty urgent situation, he needed to get back to his hideout as soon as possible. But wait a minute. The new guy's appearance. It looked...quite similar to his. </p><p>Nightmare opened up their cell, freeing the other inmate. They stood up, using their powers to break both of the ball chains. </p><p>"Who...are you exactly?" Nightmare wondered. The other person nervously adjust their stance. It seemed that he also recognized him. How strange. The new guy was also coated in purple, except there were parts of electric blue and pink. His eyes were eccentric as well. He looked really cool. "My name is Moon. Or the Nightmare from Eclipsetale." </p><p>Nightmare grinned at him. No way was he falling for himself. "Oh uh yeah—I'm also Nightmare. But from Dreamswap." They shared a steady handshake. Why was he so nervous around him. Moon was almost his height, but still taller. Wasn't much of a surprise considering the new boots Moon wore. "I really admire you. I've heard many about you stories in my world." Moon tried to imitate a smile. </p><p>"Wait really?" Nightmare had no idea he was known for more than a dork. Or maybe that was what they new him. "Of course. Your multiverse is one of the most controversial ones. Especially your Dream." Moon spun his staff around, talking about DS! Dream oh so confidently. Nightmare couldn't blame him for saying that. </p><p>Dream wasn't that much of a stuck up individual, but he was petty. Really petty. "I...don't know much about you. What's your history?" Nightmare wondered, hoping this wasn't going to be an angst starter. "Oh uh. My brother likes turning people into salt statues. Or at least he can do that." Moon realized how dumb that sounded out of context, and wanted to swallow up his insides. </p><p>"Oh shit that cool. Is there a reason why?" Night asked once more. Moon nodded. "It's because he wishes to purify me and a bunch of others. It's like your brother—" Moon was interrupted by the small gremlin that was Nightmare. "Here's a quick note before you continue. My Dream actually isn't my brother. We came from different families." He corrected. That fact was very interesting to Moon.</p><p>"That's the first time I've heard that. That's very interesting." Moon replied. Before Moon could continue, an arrow was shot right between them. Since Nightmare's magic was no longer blocked he pulled out his moon staff and got in a ready position. Whilst Moon stepped up right next to him with his staff as well. It was human who held a bow and arrow. He had no idea who he was dealing with. <br/>Moon tapped Night's shoulder. </p><p>"I'll sneak out behind him so I can find a way out. Mind beating this guy for me?" Moon gave him a sweet smile. "Bitch, of fucking course." Nightmare then slashed at the human opponent, Moon sneaking out behind him. </p><p>Meanwhile, Error paced the middle of the living room. Cross staring at him with an confused expression. "You're acting like a mother worried for his child to come home." Cross spat. Error glared at him, looking at the clock. "It's been awhile. Shouldn't he be back by now?" Error couldn't help but worry for Nightmare. He was almost never caught alone. At least not without Cross. </p><p>"You're right. Maybe you should call'em?" Cross tossed his stolen phone at the glitched one, who caught it with no problem at all. He dialed Nightmare's number, hoping for a response. It seemed like his phone was in Dream's office, all the way in the Justice Reign's castle. Dream picked it up with a nervous look on his face. "Hello?" He answered. </p><p>Error walked into a separate room after he heard Dream's voice. He could hear the subtle tone of Cross asking why he was leaving the room, but it was all muffled at this point. Error was sitting on his bed, with the door locked. Ready for Dream's explanation. "Where is Nightmare. What did you do." Error growled. This was the last thing Dream had expected when thinking of a reaction Error would have. </p><p>"Well...I'm not too sure either. I would normally tell a white lie and say I haven't seen him, but I have. We were doing a Bond Removal Spell before people broke in and abducted him." Dream just let it all out, despite the fit of rage he was ready to endure. He needed to let them know. This was all his fault anyways. "What?! But..." Error was speechless. How could he just stand there. </p><p>Maybe heading to JR was a good vantage point. "I'm coming over there." Error said, hanging up on the so called leader. Dream sighed as he put his friend's phone down. </p><p>"I'm sorry for the inconveniences Error..."</p><p>"I just did what I thought was right. Turn's out the only thing I was fighting against...."</p><p>"Was myself."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>